Precure Rainbow
by CurePotato
Summary: [RE-WRITE CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS] Lumiere Kingdom was a happy kingdom of fairies, where everyone got along in perfect harmony. That was, until the Fonce Kingdom came with a surprise attack. Defenseless, the Kingdom quickly fell, leaving three fairies with only one choice, to find the three legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure. Rated T just to be safe !
1. Sun of Courage! A hero is born!

The city of Sakurato was in ruins. A fight was quite clearly occurring. A big one, one could, and probably would, say. A black cloud was attacking three girls, Cure Tulip, Cure Daisy, and Cure Rose. The three girls were utterly helpless against Shadow, the cloud. 'Girls, we have to seal him away!' Tulip shouted.

'But how? We need the power of the spirit flowers to do that!' Daisy asked.

'There has to be away to stop him for a few years!' Tulip cried in return, as the three were blown back again.

'Stop talking strategy, focus on me!' Shadow wasn't going to let them stop this battle, especially in this wimpy way.

'Precure, Rose Ice!' Rose perfomed her signature move, with the rose rod, 'Actually, there is one way. We could use the power of the legendary tiara. However, it will only seal him away for seven years.'

The two girls hesitated, but in the end, gave in.

'Tiara of hope, love and courage, bless us with your power!' As the three girls stood with their arms reaching out to it, a tiara floated down, and sparkled.

'Precure, tiara sparkle!' The legendary tiara sent a sparkly stream to Shadow, causing him to be banished for seven years. But, even something that would only work for a limited time, needed a sacrifice. The souls of whoever used it to banish someone, and for however long the person was banished. Rose,Daisy, and Rose, feel to the ground, and lost their Precure powers.

Opening

6 years later

A young girl of the age of 13 was running down the stairs. She had ginger hair and dark brown hair. She was wearing a light blue blazer, under a white shirt, and a dark blue miniskirt. On the blazer there was a golden picture of a wing. This was the uniform for Lovelock middle school. This girl went by the name of Yuki Hotaru, and she was going to be late. Which she could not afford to be. She grabbed her lunch box, and dashed for it. As she passed the many houses, she passed Lovelock high school, when finally! The middle school was in full view!

'Yay! I'm not that late! I might not get in that much trouble!' Hotaru speed walked to her classroom, arriving 10 minutes after the bell had rung. She spiraled in, attracting all sorts of attention. There was one or two relieved people, quite a few annoyed people, and lots of fed up people.

'You're late. Again,' the teacher said.

'Sorry, Ayame- sensei!' Hotaru didn't sound serious about it at all. Actually, she was smiling and doing a peace sign. The teacher tried to get even more mad, but ended up laughing instead. Yuki-san was just cheerful for her own good.

Hotaru ran out to the courtyard, along with Emi Hinata, her best friend. Hinata wore her hair in a high, bright blonde ponytail. Hotaru opened her lunch box, and looked at it with smiled.

'I hope you enjoy that, while you can. I'm almost certain that Ayaka-san is going to scold you, and ruin your mood.' Hotaru stared at her for a few seconds, before announcing,

'Who? Satomi? She sounds tough, that's true, but she couldn't hurt a fly! Trust m-' Hotaru was about to finish her sentence when everything went quiet. Hotaru slowly turned her head, knowing what was about to happen.

'And what makes you think that you know everything about me?' All Hotaru could see was a pair of bright blue eyes, that belonged to a girl called Ayaka Satomi. Hotaru took it back. That girl could be scary when she wanted to.

'I don't know everything about you. I never said I did. All I said was you couldn't hurt a fly!' A girl called Kadae Kaori. She had green eyes, and curly black twintails.

'Come on Satomi-chan, lets leave these people.' Satomi looked quite shocked at what her friend had just said, but followed. Everyone carried on talking.

Hotaru arrived home. Her day had been good, apart from her encounter with Satomi and Kadae-san. As she flopped onto her bed, she noticed something new. There was a blue stuffed bear, holding a key. On the key, there was golden markings in the shape of a sun. 'Wow! It's so pretty!' Hotaru barely even noticed the stuffed bear.

'I knew it! This girl has the aura of courage~ yu!' The bear thought to itself.

Later on, Hotaru was walking around, hoping she could show her pretty key off to Hinata. What she didn't know, was that the bear was following her. Suddenly, there was a loud scream, as a girl was being engulfed into a black flower.

'Death Petal, come out!' a girl shouted. The girl was in the air, and was quite frightening. Hotaru ran around, helping little kids get out. Just then, she started glowing orange. The bear turned into a compact, and shouted,

'Put that key into me~ yu!' Hotaru hesitated, but decided to do it.

'Precure, Blooming Colours!' She set on fire. When the fired died down she was wearing completely different clothes.

'The sun of courage that lights the tulip path, Cure Ray!' Ray decided to leave the many questions for later, and summoned a sword. She started attacking.

'Precure, flaming blade!' Cure Ray slashed her sword.

'Hah! Do you really think a simple sword can stop my Death Petal?!' Ying laughed, 'I don't know who you are, but you're playing on dangerous grounds. Death Petal, get her!' The death Petal charged at Ray. Out of the blue, Cure Ray felt herself jumping up to dodge. Jumping all the way up into the vast sky, so that Ying and the Death Petal looked like little ants.

"Agh!" Ray screamed, "Why am I so high up?!" Ray fell down onto the ground with a large THUMP!

"Oww~" Hotaru rubbed her head, as she sat on the floor.

"Go! Death Petal, get her while she's distracted!" The death petal charged for Ray, and knocked her down.

"She really is useless," Ying scoffed. Hearing this, Ray stod up, and held her sword in anger.

"In this world, nobody's useless. Not even Satomi. Not even you. And that's why," Dreami turned back into his normal form, eyes sparkling, as Ray started charging towards the Death Petal and Ying, with her sword starting to set on fire, "I'll never forgive you for imprisoning this girl! Precure, Orange Courage!" A fire ball went from Ray's sword, to Ying and the Death Petal. They both started to get engulfed in flames, but Ying vanished before it could take effect. The Death Petal returned to the dark purple haired girl it was before. Cure Ray sighed with relief, and laid the unconscious girl down infront of a tree. An orange aura appeared around Ray, as she turned back into Hotaru. She looked at Dreami. "You have some craziness to explain."

Next time on Precure Rainbow: No way! Satomi can't be the second cure. Yet, she does look so excited about this singing competition. Oh well, I guess I'll leave that to Kaori. She seems to have it all covered!

 **Episode 2: A heart's desire! Her name is Cure Harmony!**


	2. A hearts desire, her name's Cure Harmony

A girl with dark blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, was looking out of her window. She sighed, as she clutched a poster for a singing competition.

"Will I ever achieve my dream?" she whispered softly. Her long hair fluttered in the wind. The girl's name was Ayaka Satomi.

Opening

A Heart's Desire! Her Name is Cure Harmony!

Hotaru flopped down onto her bed.

"So, in short, the Kingdom that you came from, Lumiere Island I think, was attacked by the Fonce Island residents, lead by this guy called Shadow. Your world was practically destroyed, and you needed to find the legendary Precure who can beat him and bring back Lumiere Island."

Dreami nodded, but looked worried. He left out a very important part. But, no, it was too early. If she found out now, she might refuse to fight, even though she was one of the only three who could save his world. Hotaru picked up her school bag.

"Anyways, I have to leave for school. Bye Dreami!"

"Wait!" Dreami ran up to Hotaru, transformed into the Sun pact, and attached himself to Hotaru's belt. "Just in case any villains show up ~yu."

At school, things were pretty much normal. Well, as normal as things will ever be.

"So who can tell me the answer to th-" Ayame-sensei started, when a ginger haired girl burst into the classroom.

"Not again~" the whole class sighed. Did she find herself funny? No one in the class could fully understand what was going through Hotaru's head.

"Yuki-san! You're late, for what, the third time this week!" Ayame said.

Hotaru laughed.

"Well, I can't possibly be that late~"

"You are!" This took Hotaru aback. Yesterday the teacher was so much calmer. As she slouched into her seat, Hotaru's best friend Hinata passed her a note. It said:

I feel sorry for you. Ayaka-san's in a bad mood, and she's probably going to get you.

Outside, Satomi was sitting by herself, deep in thought. That is, until Kaori came along.

"Satomi-chan, let's have a go at Hotaru! She was late to class, again!" Satomi looked at her.

"No, I don't really feel like it." Kaori looked at Satomi. Something was definitely wrong. Then she noticed something in Satomi's pocket.

"Ah ha!" She said pulling it out. It was a poster for something.

"Wait! Don't read that! It's mine!" Satomi started blushing, and tried to take it back.

"Sakurato Music Competition?" She said reading it. "You want to enter, don't you?"

Satomi nodded, blushing like mad. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Satomi's face lit up.

"As long as you train so hard, that you feel as if training is death itself" Satomi's face went all droopy again.

Kaori pointed at her balancing beam.

"First of all, you have to walk across this, 100 times."

"Why? It's so many times and that beam's so thin. It'll be impossible! And it's not like walking across something will help me sing!" Kaori sighed.

"You have a lot to learn. Idol's aren't just about singing, they're about dancing too. But if it helps, say some word that inspires you as you walk across."

"Fine." Satomi sighed as she jumped onto the beam, and she closed her eyes. What inspired her? Then it hit Satomi.

"Niji, Niji, Niji," she said continuously. She walked across. Then she almost fell, regained her balance, and fell.

"Fail!" She muttered, already feeling defeated

"Do it again!" Kaori said loudly, sounding stern. A side Satomi had never really seen in her best friend.

"Fine…" Satomi muttered as she jumped onto the beam agin. Spirts really wasn't her best subject. It was possibly her worst.

After endless dance training, then came the singing.

"Give me the highest note you can!" Kaori commanded. Satomi blinked.

"Do it!" Satomi sighed.

"AHHHHHHH" That was not someone in pain, in case it feels like you need to dash off and save them. Instead, this is Satomi trying to do the highest note possible. Which, is pretty high.

"Go higher!" Satomi looked at Kaori with uncertainty.

"I can't go any higher though…"

"Fine then, I guess you can't become a famous idol, if you can't even hit a high note." Satomi looked at her sadly, and tried again. They worked on a lot of things, low notes, stretching, dancing, middle notes, everything to do with idol training. Until finally, a week had passed, and the big day had arrived.

"Can Ayaka-san from LoveLock middle school please appear on stage?" Satomi walked onto the stage. This was her one and only chance.

"Hello. Can you please tell us a bit about yourself?"

"I'm Ayaka Satomi, aged 13. I'm from LoveLock Middle School, and I LOVE to sing."

" You may begin." Satomi breathed in. She could do this.

" 私は飛びたいです！

右の空を！

私は世界を見たいと思って、

そして、私たちの多くの先物。

私の心はそれをもう取ることはできません。

それは〜寂しいです

生きているべきではない感じ。

私の心は、

ほとんど壊れました

内部。

私は大丈夫だろう、すべてを知ってほしいです。

私たちの結晶音楽を通して、

私は海と一つになります！

私の心が生まれ変わります！

何も今私を止めることはできません！

私の音楽は私の水晶の夢です！

私を停止しようとしないでください。

あなたは自分の時間を無駄にしますよ！

私を停止しようとしないでください。

将来のすでに結晶が明確。

そして、私はなります

アメージング海！

〜夢"

The concert hall was full of applause. She had done it!

Not too long later, a man wearing a suit walked onto stage. He had an envelope in this hand.

"And the winner is…" Everyone tensed up.

"Gemu Runa from Stardust middle School, singing Sweet Dreams!" Satomi felt really sad. All that hard work, all that effort, it was for nothing.

"I'm a failure." Satomi walked outside, with Kaori.

"Don't think that way. You done really well! I bet you came second place!" Satomi shook her head.

"Everyone was so much better than me."

Up in the sky, Ying was watching everything.

"Heh heh heh, looks like I might have my next victim. Death petal, come out!" The dark flower started to form around Satomi, but then Kaori shoved her out of the way, turning herself into the Death Petal. Satomi looked up at the Death Petal.

"Kaori, what have you become?"

"Hmph, not quite that girl, but I can go with it. Death Petal, destroy the blonde girl!" It started to head towards Satomi. She sat there, with fear in her eyes. Suddenly, a figure fell from the sky.

"Not so fast, Ying!" The figure kicked Ying in the face. It was Cure Ray. She was about to kick Ying's butt, until she realised who the Death Petal was, and who she was saving.

"Do I have to save them?" Dreami nodded his head.

"Yes you d-" He was about to finish, but was interrupted by Satomi.

"Hotaru?" Ray turned around shakily.

"H-How did you know?"

"I'd recognise that voice anywhere, and you didn't want to save me. Plus, that kick was extremely lazy, exactly what I'd expect from you." Ray was steaming.

"You…" She charged for Satomi. They started fighting a bit, until Ying got fed up.

"You should fight my Death Petal, not your friend!" The Death Petal took this as a que to attack Ray. She struggled a lot, for a bit.

"Wow… I can't do this!"

"You can. Otherwise Kaori will be in danger. And I would kill you. All you need to save her, is a little bit of hope." Satomi started glowing blue.

"The aura of hope ~Pre!" A female voice came from the sky, as a pink rabbit fell down, and placed herself on Satomi's knee.

"Pretti~" Dreami said, completely in awe of this rabbit. She then turned into the music pact. A key with silver markings of a water drop came by the side.

"Place it into me ~pre." Satomi did as she was asked.

"Precure, Blooming colours!" She was covered in music notes. As they faded away, she was wearing blue dress, with a mint green crop top over. She was wearing boots the same colour, and white gloves. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, was a lighter shade, and was longer. She had pink bows all throughout.

"The music of hope that reveals the daisy path, Cure Harmony!" Harmony didn't waste any time. She summoned the Daisy Arrow, and shot the Death Petal in the , she jumped onto its shoulder.

"Harmony, you can do this, or you'll be letting Kaori down." She thought.

"Precure, Blue Hope!" She summoned her attack and destroyed the Death Petal. She jumped down.

"Wow, that fighting was flawless~yu."

"Actually it was not. Anything without flaws is unreal. I made lots of mistakes, I just hid them. See when I hit it in the head? I was aiming for the jewel on it's chest, that would have destroyed him. But I have bad aim," She looked at Ray, " Any girl can fight as good as me. All they need is grace, so they will make few mistakes, knowledge, so they can figure out the best plan of action, and most importantly, hope, so they never give up. Someone might need those three." Ray started steaming again.

"SATOMIIIII!" She screamed, chasing her.

Ending

Next time: Satomi's such a know-it-all.

Hotaru's way too annoying.

This isn't going well, they hate eachother. They REALLY hate eachother. They fall out, and I think we made the wrong team. And both sides get powered up.

Let's go! The true colours of your heart, Precure Rainbow, have fallen out already?!


	3. Episode 3

"Hmph! That jerk, Satomi, keeps on saying how I'm useless without her, and how if it wasn't for her, I would have let the world fall into despair by now! But if anything, I'm better than her! I have the amazing aura of courage, but she just has hope! What does hope do anyway? At least you need courage to kick the enemies in the face!" Hotaru was walking home from school, and having a giant rant. Satomi was still boasting (well, not really, but that's how Hotaru saw it, and the author is too lazy to find better words to describe it.) about how she had saved Hotaru a few days ago. She was saying how Hotaru should be more careful, or the world could have been destroyed, and the only reason it wasn't was because of her, well you get the idea. This really angered Hotaru.

"Erm, Hotaru…~yu?" The small bear on her shoulder said, uncertainly. Hotaru gave him a death stare.

"What?!" She said, with a deeper voice than usual. Dreami stayed still, startled. He had never seen her act this way. Sure, he had only known her a few weeks, but surely he would have seen this side of her by now.

"Well, erm, you kinda decided to go the long way. The way that takes one hour to go to a restaurant five minutes away from your school. Pretti and Satomi would have been there for half an hour now! Why didn't you just go the short way with them? We'd already have started the meeting, plus, I'd get to see Pretti longer-yu~" Dreami had hearts in his eyes. Hotaru gently slapped him, making him return to his senses.

"Yes, but I don't want to see Satomi for any longer than I already have to! In fact, why do I have to go to this stupid meeting anyways?! The name of our team won't save the world! Who said we were a team in the first place?!" Dreami sighed as the redhead continued her rant.

"She can be so cruel at times~yu"

" _ **Let's Go! The true colours of your heart, Precure Rainbow!" Have fallen out already?!**_

"And the first Precure meeting now be-" Pretti began, only to be interrupted.

"Hmph! You want me and _**her**_ to be a team, but you know nothing about us?! How are enemies supposed to work together?!" Satomi stood up, angered by what Hotaru had just said.

"Geez, Hotaru! First you're really late, then you interrupt Pretti?! Learn some manners!" Pretti and Dreami looked at each other uncertainly

" _ **I**_ should learn manners?! Well, maybe you should learn to think about other people's feelings more!"

"Why should I?! When haven't I thought about other people's feelings anyways? And it's not like you're making much effort on your side of the deal!"

"You know _**exactly**_ when. Plus, I have been trying!"

"Well, you obviously haven't tried hard enough!"

"Enough~yu!"

"This isn't why we came here~ pre!" The two fairies shouted. They were pretty annoyed. When they had found the legendary warriors, they hadn't expected them to act like this. Why did they hate eachother so much? It didn't make sense.

"What could possibly matter more than this?!" The two girls snapped back. Not many people tried to interrupt their arguments, and for good reason too.

"Oh wait, I forgot, two little girls arguing is so much more important than the fate of the entire universe." Hotaru and Satomi nodded, not realising Dreami was being sarcastic.

"... What are we going to do with them, yu?" the bear mumbled to Pretti. She sighed. It pretty much seemed hopeless. Dreami looked at the two girls, worried. Could they really save the world like this? Plus, they needed a name. _**Every**_ team in the Precure history books had a name. The one's that didn't, well, they weren't in the history books, so they couldn't have saved the world. It was more important than it seemed, probably. Well, it was too big of a coincidence to let pass. Dreami wanted anything but for this generation to be a failure. He looked at Pretti in the eyes, and she nodded. They had a plan, they were going to make it work no matter how stubborn the two girls were.

"Why are you two fighting, pre?" Pretti asked, curious.

"Because she only cares about herself!" Hotaru snapped.

"Because she won't think about others!" Satomi snapped back.

"She's a know-it-all! And annoying!"

"At least I'm not an idiot, like you."

Dreami and Pretti nodded at each other. They had found a reason why they're fighting, despite it seemingly being stupid. This was the first step to finding a solution.

And so, a new day dawned. Dreami and Pretti still hadn't found out anything new about the two girls arguing, and were exhausted. It's tiring listening to girls complaining all night. At least now they had a break, while the girls were at school. Even if they had to stay at the school, in case of attacks, they could have a quick doze, surely the legendary warriors if there was an attack…

"Dreami! I need your help! It's an emergency!" A voice shouted, while someone shook Dreami's shoulder.

"Agh! It must be an attack, yu!" The bear's sapphire blue eyes jolted open. Hotaru was shaking his shoulders, with a rather distressed look on her face. He looked around. She seemed to have stuffed him into her school bag. There was a surprising amount of books, at least seven books, which might not sound a lot, but it was for the lazy, thick, and easily distracted Hotaru. Dreami shook his head, this wasn't the problem at hand. He transformed into the sun pact, and placed himself into the teenagers hand. She looked at him, puzzled. Just what was this little bear thinking? Then it hit her.

"Idiot."

"Huh? What?" Dreami transformed back into his normal form, and thought about what had just happened. Actually, it was very strange. There was a lack of monsters and chaos for an attack. In fact, people were acting strangely how they normally would. Was this the monsters power? To make it seemed like nothing had happened? Yes, that must be it. The cure of courage wouldn't have disturbed his precious sleep if that wasn't the case.

"There's no monster." Hotaru replied, bluntly. Dreami sweatdropped.

"You do realise that half of my life is normal, right Dreami?" It was? Shouldn't a Precure devote her life to her duties as a cure? Devote her life to saving the world? Or maybe she was just a bad cure, yes that must be it, the fairy thought. He would just have to train her into the ways of Precure! It couldn't be that hard, right? Then again, it was Hotaru he was talking about. He was thinking deeply, when someone coughed.

"Ehem, there's still a mini-crisis going on." Oh yeah, he had forgotten about that. What could it be? Surely it wasn't that important. All that was important was project Precure!

"I completely forgot to study for a test! And I have it next period! What will I do?!" Her voice clearly shown her state of panic, same with her eyes.

"I don't know, but I know what I'll do, yu. Sleep." He started to slouch back into her school bag, when she shouted after him.

"Don't you remember your school days when you forgot to study for tests?!" The bear paused. No, he didn't. His days at the Fairy Academy ended ten fairy years ago, and who knows how many human years. And even then he remembered being a fairly decent student. So he continued to slouch into the bag. A Precure shouldn't care about test scores anyway, they should only worry about whether they can save the world or not.

"Oh look, Yuki-san's talking to her bag!" Kaori scoffed, "And look, she hasn't studied for a test!" Hotaru groaned. Of course Kaori and Satomi would appear out of nowhere and say something. It was practically their job.

"Geez Hotaru, you should study for tests if you want to pass them. Isn't it just common sense? I don't see how we can work together like this."

"Huh, even geniuses can be idiots," Hotaru thought to herself.

"Work together?" Kaori (obviously) queried.

"We paired for a project in our History class." Maybe she wasn't an idiot after all. She had lied so perfectly and gracefully, without hesitation. Nobody could question if she was lying or not. Satomi started walking away, so Kaori followed. It was times like these Hotaru missed Hinata more than ever. But she was out enjoying herself in Spain. Dreami popped out of the bag.

"See, she saved you from further humiliation, yu!"

"No, she saved you. Big difference."

It was 5pm, and Hotaru was lolling round on her bed. She had done bad on her test, or she had a strange feeling she had.

"Hey, Hotaru, since you're not doing anything else right now, why not go talk to Satomi, maybe think of a team name, yu?" Dreami asked, with a hopeful tone in his voice. All he wanted was for the two girls to get along for even five seconds so they could choose a team name.

"Eh, I'd rather not. Satomi would just end up complaining. I would too, if I'm perfectly honest. Maybe we shouldn't be a team~" Hotaru gazed up at the ceiling.

"Sure you should! You might not be friends now, but I'm sure in a few days you'll be inseparable! That's how Precure team goes!" Hotaru shook her head, and walked over to the window.

"I wish it were that simple. But it's not. You see that tree stump over there?" She said, pointing outside of the window. Dreami nodded. The stump was rather ancient, and, well, dead. It had a grand sign in front of it, " Sakurato's Great Tree. Cut down due to spacing issues."

"You see, I used to have a friend. A best friend. We used to meet up by that tree, and play games, climb it, even have picnics. But when they decided to cut it down, because of the awkward place it was, we didn't know where to meet up anymore. So this so called friend decided that she didn't want to see me everyday, maybe just once every week, since she wanted to focus more on her studies. And, a giant argument exploded from that. Maybe I was overreacting, but it felt right at the time. We never saw each other again, and I miss her sometimes. Then, I realise that she's a jerk. Feelings really are strange."

"Don't you know where she is, yu?"

"Yeah, our parents are friends~"

"Then why don't you just say sorry to her, yu?"

"It just doesn't work like that sometimes, even though I wish it would."

She was pretending to be fine about everything, but Dreami read her face. It was like an open book.

"You can't quit being a Precure! Sure, your partner might not be your favourite person in the world, but would you rather be her partner, or let millions of people die before your eyes?! Please, you can't think that the former's worse. And before you say, "Oh, can't you just find a replacement?" I can't. You have the aura of courage. And it's one that shines immensely, it's practically swallowed me up! You and Satomi are part of the only three who can save the world! You have to do this, he fate of the universe is in your hands!"

"Dreami…"

"What, yu?"

"You said 8 whole sentences without saying yu at the end!" Hotaru beamed at Dreami. He was right. He somehow read her mind. She was thinking of quitting, but he opened her eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stay on the team a bit longer.

"Death Petal, appear!" On the opposite of the street, a young boy became a death petal, and flew onto the roof. Dreami turned into the Sun Pact, and flew into Hotaru's hand. She ran outside, ready to transform. Satomi was already there. The two nodded, and transformed.

"Precure, Blooming Colours!" They both shouted, as the transformation occurred.

"The sun of courage that lights the tulip path, Cure Ray!" Hotaru introduced herself, surrounded by an orange light, a garden of tulips and with the sun shining down on her.

"The music of hope that reveals the daisy path, Cure Harmony!" Satomi introduced herself, surrounded by a blue light, a garden of daisies, and with an ocean right behind her.

The two joined together, and were surrounded by a rainbow coloured light.

"Let's go! The true colours of your heart!" The two called out, and held hands. A rainbow coloured heart appeared behind them, and it came to them.

"Precure Rainbow!" The heart exploded, and rainbow sparkles fell down from the sky. Dreami watched one of these sparkles fall down, and disappear once it touched the ground. Did they really just think up a team name on the spot? That was unbelievable. The previous teams hadn't done that, had they?

The two girls jumped onto the roof.

"Ying!" Harmony shouted, very determined. She wasn't going to make a fool out of herself when Hotaru was watching. In fact, her plan was to do the opposite.

"You again? You'd think that the almighty Fonce Kingdom would send out some new generals now and again." Ray remarked, putting her hands on her hip. It sure felt great to say something like that. Is this what Satomi felt like every time she said something sassy?

"Actually, for the time being I'm the only person who can do this job. The rest of the Fonce kingdom are 'asleep' and can't fight for the time being. But soon, they'll all wake up, so be warned, since they're all more powerful than me. Especially Shadow, you'll have a day trip when he, our King appears."

"Wait, really?" Ray questioned. Maybe her remark wasn't as great as she had thought.

"Well, of course. When have I ever lied to you?" The demon like girl replied. Ray and Harmony looked at her blankly. They barely knew her, but she was obviously the type to lie. But whether she was lying or not wasn't the main problem here. The main problem was the Death Petal. Ray and Harmony nodded at each other, held hands and ran towards the monster. They kicked it in the face, with perfect harmony. Were they finally getting along? Were they finally getting past their differences? Was this kick a sign to a new friendship? A perfect one?

Of course not.

"Geez, Ray, you ruined that kick! If it wasn't for you, I could have easily gotten that Death Petal on the floor!"

"Well you were bad yourself. If it wasn't for me, I bet your aim would have been completely off!"

Ying looked at the two girls with a blank expression. They were supposed to be fighting her, not each other. She turned to Dreami and Pretti, who were hiding in the Sun and Music pacts respectively. She gave them a look saying, 'This is why you choose cures that get along.'

"Death Petal, get them!" Ying shouted out, as a surprise attack might help them continue their duties as cures. Might. As the Death Petal charged at them, the two girls jumped at the exact same time, jumped the exact same height, and landed the same time. Their harmony couldn't be better. It was strange, they thought similarly, despite hating each other. Maybe, there was more to it than meets the eye?

"Hey you, Death Petal, stop interrupting our arguments!" Ray shouted across the roof, pointing at the monster. This time it was in the shape of a bird, which meant...

"...It can fly…" Harmony gulped. How were they going to fight a flying Death Petal, when the closest thing to fly that they could do was jump high? Ray gulped too. They were doomed. But they had to save the young boy inside.

"Death Petal, let me hear the music inside of your heart!" Harmony jumped to the Death Petal, and put her hands by the Death Petal's heart.

" _I just wanted to help"_ The Death Petal whispered. It was awfully vague though. I just wanted to help? That could mean anything!

"Sorry, Harmony. That move only gives a very vague description, so it's not much help, pre." A female voice came from the Music Pact.

"It's okay, Pretti." Harmony comforted the distressed Music Pact. Still, what were they going to do? They hadn't managed to weaken it yet, so they couldn't just do their attacks.

Ray wanted to fix that though. She jumped as high up in the air as she could, and punched the now flying Death Petal. She repeated this as much times as possible, before Ying ordered the monster to fly somewhere else. And that somewhere else was even higher up than the Cures could jump. It didn't stop Ray from trying though. She repeatedly jumped, and jumped, and jumped. Harmony stared at her.

"Ray, what on earth are you doing?" She mumbled, embarrassed of her teammate.

"I'm jumping! Maybe if I do it enough times, I'll be able to jump high enough!" Harmony facepalmed. That was never going to work.

"What, do you have a better idea? Why don't you do it then?" Harmony nodded. I will, she thought, I will. She put her hands underneath where Ray would land.

Meanwhile, while those two were doing their thing, Ying was enjoying the show. It was so much fun to watch enemies suffer and struggle. They would never catch up to her level. They were done for! Or, so she thought.

"Precure, Orange Courage!" A familiar voice shouted. The boost Harmony gave Ray had let her jump high enough to do the finisher. As she was surrounded by orange lights, Ying clenched her fist. The Precure Annoying had beaten her, despite her perfect plan.

"I'll get you for this, Precure!" She shouted before teleporting back to the Fonce Kingdom. Ray put her hand on either side while in mid-air, proud of herself. She had done the finisher this time, not Harmony. Ray started landing, but somehow she managed to miss the roof…

"Harmony! Pull me up already!" Harmony was holding Ray, and stopping her from falling to her death.

"I'm trying~" She muttered, with a very blank expression on her face.

Hotaru done her favourite thing in the world, and flopped on her bed again.

"She saved your life, yu! That must mean you're friends now, yu!" The bear shouted with glee. He was right, Precure always became close quickly.

"We're not friends, however much you want us to be. And did you see her face as she was saving me? She obviously didn't want too!"

"Maybe that's because you were whining like a baby, yu," The bear muttered, hoping his partner wouldn't hear.

"What did you just say?" Hotaru mumbled, with that deathly tone of voice. Dreami stayed still, terrified of what Hotaru might do to him…

Next time on Precure Rainbow!

Dreami: We need to train you into being good cure that devote their lives to Precure, yu!

Pretti: Dreami, you seem to have the wrong idea…

Hotaru: Ooh! Can we do a race?!

Satomi: A race? I'm so gonna lose…

 **The Precure Race!**

All four: See you next time!


End file.
